Songs of the Spiral
by WrittenByTheInsaneFluba
Summary: Seven different girls, seven different abilities, seven different schools, one goal. Someone better help them before they do something stupid. On Wizard101 Central forum and Wizard101 main site, but I wanted it here too since it's popular on both sites.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so I'm posting this story on here. It's on both the Wizard101 Central Forum and the main site, but since I love so much I'm putting it on here! The Songs Trilogy is coming! I'm not even done with book one yet... but trust me the trilogy will be complete.**

***_I do not own Wizard101. KingsIsle does. My characters, yes I do own as well as some plot aspects._**

* * *

_It all happened so quickly… my four-year-old mind could never register such events. The concept of the death of loved ones is hard for a young mind to grasp. Sure, I had a brilliant mind for a four-year-old… but it was still a naïve mind that had to be taught many, many things. I was sitting down at a table eating my Magic Charms cereal with my aunt Maria Sandstorm and cousin Alura Sandsong. It was a beautiful sunny day in wizard city… but then in five single, simple minutes my entire world changed._

_My uncle, David Drakehammer ran into the room and said to all of us, "There's been an accident." At first I didn't know it pertained to me, but he said that it was a blimp accident and I paled even more than I was already. My parents were in Marleybone to help thin out some of the rats. He looked at me and told me my parents, Jacob Swifthand and Mariah Jadeblood, were on that blimp. For the first time in my life since I was a little infant, I cried. (I was never one for emotion… and I am certainly not one for emotion today.) My cousin joined me and so did my aunt._

_I, Jacqueline Nightsong, was never exactly the same again._

* * *

"Jacqueline!" the now 14-year-old Jacqueline Nightsong turned around to face her cousin Alura Sandsong. The spirited balance wizard tied her red hair into a pony-tail, looked at it in the mirror, and then took it out. Alura scanned the writing in the journal Jacqueline was writing in and rolled her eyes. "Stop writing about depressing memories and get ready for our first day of our second week of school!" Jacqueline rolled her golden eyes and shut her black journal. She put it in her black bag along with her wand, deck and pencil. Alura packed her tan-colored bag with school supplies and the two stood for a moment, saying nothing and showing no expressions of emotion whatsoever. "Ready to go?" Alura asked. Jacqueline nodded and the two girls walked outside of their house. Jacqueline took Alura's hand and then the red-haired balance student teleported.

The very familiar stomach-lurch that came with teleported arose in Jacqueline's stomach and the rush of wind or whatever it was that surrounded people as they were teleported from place to place was felt at once. The reason Jacqueline teleported with Alura was because she was pretty bad at teleporting. She always ended up in weird places. Like when she wanted to teleport to Ravenwood, she ended up on Firecat Alley.

Once the colors of a balance student's teleportation faded, Jacqueline noticed that where the two young wizards were… it wasn't Ravenwood. She looked around and saw that it was Golem Court. How did she know this? The headmaster was there with two students Jacqueline had never seen before.

"Nice going Alura!" Jacqueline scolded.

"Hey, don't blame me," Alura protested. "It's not my fault." Jacqueline, Headmaster Ambrose and the two unknown students gave Alura a blank stare. "Okay… it was my fault."

"Alura, Jacqueline, since you were lucky enough to be teleported here, you can show these students around after I explain some of the school rules," Ambrose instructed the balance and death wizards with a smirk. Jacqueline turned to Alura with a glare and thumped her in the back of the head.

"Unlike my dear cousin I'd be glad to," Alura answered. All of a sudden a loud thunder was head and lightning streaked through the sky. A torrential downpour soon started up. "Alright, who's a storm wizard?"

"I'm a life wizard," the blonde haired wizard with green and white robes replied. She pointed to the dark skinned, brown haired wizard with yellow and dark blue robes and added, "And she's a myth wizard." The myth wizard gasped and pointed to the top of Golem Tower.

"I just saw a shadow up there!" she shrieked. Ambrose widened his baggy eyes and motioned for the four students to follow him.

"Come with me. I need to show those two around and you two could be back-up protection," Ambrose told Jacqueline and Alura. The five magical beings walked into Golem Tower and everyone at once gasped at who they saw.

Malistaire Drake.

"Malistaire!" Ambrose growled.

"Ambrose…" Malistaire sneered.

"Ryan," The life wizard hissed. Everyone blankly stared at her. "Sorry, couldn't resist." They quickly forgot about Ryan (at least Jacqueline assumed that Ryan was her name) and her awkward moment and the two elder wizards locked gazes again.

"Why are you here Drake?" Ambrose asked.

"Unfinished business I must attend to," the dark wizard explained with a snicker. He smirked when he looked at the Ryan, Alura and the myth wizard. "Are these your three newest students? Pathetic little whelps…"

"What am I? Invisible?" Jacqueline asked. Malistaire looked at Jacqueline and for a brief moment his eyes flickered from mockery to confusion, and then disappointment.

"A death wizard? Excellent, powerful class. Pity your talents are being wasted for that old fool-" Malistaire started.

"Don't you dare try to sway my students. Especially Miss Nightsong and her death wizard comrades," Ambrose snapped.

"I don't have any comrades besides Alura," Jacqueline pointed out. Malistaire smirked.

"You didn't help the argument at all Miss Nightsong," Ambrose murmured. Jacqueline turned slightly scarlet and muttered an apology.

"Where was I? Oh yes. My henchmen will see to three of your students, with the exception being blatantly obvious," Malistaire snarled. He waved his staff and two Draconian's appeared before the Ravenwooders. "Who will fight my henchmen? I bet that these students know nothing about magic yet. Is it not their first day?"

"Actually, Miss Nightsong and Miss Sandsong have been here for two weeks. They just had a teleporting mishap," Ambrose explained. Alura rolled her eyes and Jacqueline let out a few snickers. Ambrose motioned for the four students to come closer so they could whisper tactics. "Any volunteers?"

"I nominate Jacqueline," Alura at once said. Jacqueline looked at Alura in shock. The other two shrugged and also looked at Jacqueline.

"Oh no," Jacqueline silently groaned.

"Go on out there Miss Nightsong," Ambrose instructed. Jacqueline sighed and walked near the dueling circle that was now forming.

"Bring it on?" Jacqueline suggested. Malistaire smirked and it was at once obvious that he wasn't going easy on her. "Alura if I die then my ghost is haunting you for all eternity." Jacqueline was now in her circle for the duel and wielded her wand.

"Who said you'd become a ghost?" Alura asked. Jacqueline glared at her cousin as she pulled out her deck. The round started and a clock began counting down above the dueling circle. She looked at her cards and mentally groaned.

"Sure, send a level six into a duel with two rank fours. That's what all the smart Headmasters did," Jacqueline snapped.

"You have detention after school if you lose this battle now that you said that comment," Ambrose told her. Jacqueline groaned and decided to use her death trap card. The first Draconian went and used a frost beetle, and took 50 points of damage from Jacqueline's 666. The next Draconian used a scorpion spell (Alura praised it, big shocker) and took another 50 points of damage. Jacqueline then used her death trap on Draconian A.  
The next round Jacqueline grabbed her ghoul card and prepared to play it. Draco-A used a scorpion that took 90 points of damage from Jacqueline. The next one played a card, and a skeletal pirate arose. "Aw… not cool. You're making me jealous. I SO want that spell… SO badly." It took 105 points of damage, including her resistance to that kind of magic. Jacqueline then used her ghoul card on Draco-A, and since her trap was there, her usual amount of 160 damage points increased to 208. And she got a total of 104 health back, resulting in 475 points of health for her.

"Not bad young Necromancer," Malistaire told Jacqueline. "You have potential."

"Yeah, and that potential is going to fight alongside Professor Ambrose," Jacqueline snarled. Jacqueline decided to use her dark sprite this round on Draco-A. Draco-A used a storm shark on Jacqueline resulting in a loss of 85 points of Jacqueline's health. Draco-B skipped this turn, and Jacqueline wondered what it was planning. Jacqueline used her dark sprite and Draco-A lost 72 points of health. It was down to 170. "Um, headmaster Ambrose? Couldn't you help out a little? He said you couldn't join the battle, but could you at least give me a card that could wipe them out for me, because we both know I can't do this since I'm a pretty bad dueler and a flipping level 6." Ambrose face palmed himself for not realizing that loophole.

"Of course," Ambrose replied. He gave Jacqueline two cards. A balance blade card and a meteor strike card. Jacqueline smirked and uttered a 'thank you' to her headmaster. Jacqueline prepared to use her balance blade spell very quickly. The two Draconians passed their turns, and Jacqueline stood with a puzzled expression momentarily. She then used her balance blade and waited for the two Draconian's to pick their cards. The first one used a Minotaur, which took away 285 total points of damage total. Jacqueline gulped. The next one used it's ninja pig spell, which not only caused shock to Ryan and the myth student, but also cost Jacqueline 104 points of damage, leaving her at a mere one point of health left. Jacqueline fell to the ground in the shock and weakness of her current state. She used her meteor strike card and prayed it would work. Her balance blade activated and increased the power of her attack. The meteors rained down on the Draconians and caused them to lose every bit of their health and then some. The dueling circle faded and Jacqueline fell back onto her rear.

"I see unicorns," Jacqueline murmured in a weak daze. Malistaire looked from Jacqueline to Ambrose with uncertainty. Ambrose pulled a potion from his bag and forced it down Jacqueline's throat. When she gathered her sense, Jacqueline jumped up and hit herself. "Images of unicorns… eww eww eww!" She then sighed and relaxed a bit. But when Malistaire came up and placed a hand on Jacqueline's shoulder, she tensed up again. She turned to the dark wizard with a glare.

"You're a strong Necromancer Miss Nightsong," Malistaire told her. "If only your skills were on the right side. I could make you even more powerful than you could ever dream. All you need to do is set your mind to the right cause."

"Like that'll happen," Jacqueline growled. Malistaire removed his hand from the fourteen-year-old's shoulder and scanned her.

"Students, get behind me while I take care of Malistaire," Ambrose instructed them.

"Another time old man," Malistaire scoffed. "I have what I came for. Oh, and be certain that I will sway some of your students to my, uh, cause eventually."

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME MALISTAIRE!" Ryan shouted. Malistaire looked at her in shock and mouthed, 'what?'

"I wasn't talking about you!" Malistaire snapped. He turned to Jacqueline, who in return hid awkwardly behind Ambrose. "She will join me; you can be assured of that." And with that he teleported away. Everyone stared blankly at the spot where the most evil wizard of all time once stood, and after five minutes Alura was the only one with the nerve to speak.

"Weird."


	2. Chapter 2

***_I do not own Wizard101. KingsIsle does. My characters, yes I do own as well as some plot aspects._**

* * *

Jacqueline still stood in shock at the entire ordeal. She knew it would take a while to get over the fact that Malistaire just swore to sway her to his side. Well, her and just about every other death student. Jacqueline knew she would never join Malistaire, would she? She widened her eyes when she realized the answer was, 'Maybe… maybe not.'

"Miss Nightsong? Did you hear me at all?" Ambrose asked.

"You said something? Sorry… I was having a mental debate," Jacqueline explained. Ambrose sighed and looked down.

"I'll repeat it then," Ambrose muttered. "As shocking as Malistaire's recent appearance was, we must remember that lives shall continue. Alura, Jacqueline, I would like to introduce you to Tara Griffinsong and Ryan Spiritsong. Ryan is a life wizard and Tara is a myth wizard." So Jacqueline was right, Ryan was the life wizard.

"Hiya how's it?" Tara greeted. "I'm sure Ravenwood's gonna rock."

"Ditto!" Ryan giggled. "Hey, when do I learn how to create a pretty unicorn? I've heard that life wizards can summon unicorns and fairies and-"Tara held a hand to Ryan's mouth.

"Sorry, my friend never shuts up," Tara explained. Alura turned to Jacqueline and motioned for one of their signature whispering conversations.

"So I say you take Ryan and show her around while I show Tara around," Alura whispered.

"Wait- why am I, the death wizard, supposed to show the life wizard around. What part of 'life wizards and death wizards don't get along' do you not understand Alura?" Jacqueline snapped.

"I figured that you'll scare her and she won't talk as much," Alura explained. Jacqueline opened her mouth to protest, but then shrugged when she realized Alura was probably right.

"Fine, but when I come home more annoyed than what would be humanly possible, you're gonna wish I was Tara's tour guide instead of Ryan's," Jacqueline growled. Alura saluted and turned to the headmaster.

"Okay, since class is going to start soon, I'm showing Tara around, and Jacqueline is showing Ryan around," Alura stated. Ambrose lifted an eyebrow in confusion, but abided to what Jacqueline and Alura decided.

"Well girls, class starts in about five minutes. I suggest you go there, and Ryan and Tara don't worry, your enrollment will be quickly organized," Ambrose told the four. The girls nodded and Alura motioned for Tara to follow her. Jacqueline sighed and motioned for Ryan to follow her.

"Ryan, just a warning, if you won't shut up then I'm ditching you," Jacqueline told her as they went through the tunnel to the Commons. Ryan nodded.

"Okey dokey!" Ryan replied in her ever-so-chipper voice. Jacqueline turned to Ryan with a slight glared and Ryan at once shut up. Jacqueline entered the Ravenwood tunnel after they spent three minutes in the commons, thanks to Ryan squealing at the sight of every pet and gawking at every level six and up wizard in the area. Jacqueline entered Ravenwood and rushed over to her next class. On the way there she told Ryan which school was which and then ran into an old friend. Jacqueline paused and looked to her left.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Malorn Ashthorn," Jacqueline loudly told a boy in death colors facing the opposite direction of where Jacqueline was standing. "I haven't seen you in three years." Malorn turned around in confusion at first and widened his eyes and smiled.

"Hey, Jacqueline," Malorn greeted as he ran up to hug her. "So, what school did you get?"

"I got life and we can't be talking to each other," Jacqueline said with sarcasm. "I got death you bonehead! Why else would I be wearing all black?" Malorn raised a fist for a knuckle-touch, but as they were going to knuckle-touch Malorn raised two fingers and purposefully missed Jacqueline's fist.

"Snail!" he called out. Jacqueline started laughing.

"You remember that?" Jacqueline asked between laughs. Malorn nodded. Jacqueline rolled her eyes and giggled slightly. "So when's Dworgyn coming?"

"Er… he's out sick… again," Malorn explained. Jacqueline rolled her eyes and knew that it meant he was merely busy in Nightside with useless things. "And I do mean genuinely sick. I saw him for myself." Jacqueline formed her mouth into an 'O' of understanding. "So I'm teaching today."

"That'll be awkward," Jacqueline giggled. Malorn nodded. Soon more students started coming and sitting on the grassy area where death classes were normally held. Jacqueline said her good-bye and had Ryan sit between Tara and Alura.

Hopefully Ryan would continue her streak of silence.

* * *

"RUN!" Alura shouted. She saw Jacqueline yelling at Ryan to shut up while Malorn Ashthorn was sitting on the ground laughing too hard to be humanly possible. Alura was holding a painting of a wizard and Tara was running close behind. As soon as they came to where Jacqueline, Ryan and Malorn were, Alura and Tara grabbed Jacqueline and Ryan by the arm and rushed them into the storm tower. They all ran to the center of the room when Jacqueline stopped them.

"Alura what did you do?" Jacqueline asked.

"We stole Drake's painting," Alura explained. Jacqueline dropped her jaw and thumped Alura on the back of her head.

"You bonehead!" Jacqueline scolded. Alura ran to the back of the room which had three desks instead of the usual one due to the fact that renovations were going on in the fire and ice towers. The four of them hid behind the desks, but the first thing they saw behind the desks were three other wizards.

One had pale blue hair, pale skin and was wearing pale blue and white robes. Her blue eyes were gazing holes into Alura's head. The second one had tan skin, blonde hair and was wearing red and orange robes. Her gold eyes were focused on the gold eyes of another girl who had purple hair, pale skin, and was wearing purple and yellow robes. "Who are you guys? What are you doing here?" the blue haired one asked in her quiet voice. The two other students turned and looked at Ryan, Tara, Jacqueline and Alura.

"What are we doing here? We're hiding so that we don't get caught by Drake," Tara explained. "Alura stole his painting." Alura smiled sheepishly and put the painting under a desk.

"Are you an idiot!" the blonde wizard snapped.

"It's possible," Jacqueline snorted. Suddenly they heard a door open and they all remained silent.

"Are you sure they're there?" the voice of a woman asked.  
"Positive," another woman's voice confirmed.

"Well then what are waiting for?" voice one asked.

"The right moment," voice two replied. There was a brief silence. "Okay, the right moment will come momentarily. Let's get out of here." The door then opened and then closed. Ryan sighed loudly.

"That was close, wasn't it? It's a good thing none of us are chatterboxes or else we would've been caught and that would be bad because then Jacqueline, those three other girls and I would have been in trouble and-" Tara put a hand to Ryan's mouth.

"How much does it take for her to shut up?" Jacqueline asked. Tara shrugged and removed her hand from Ryan's mouth. All seven of the girls came out from behind the desk and Jacqueline turned to the three other wizards. "Why are you guys hiding in here anyway?"

"Someone's pet gobbler barfed on me, and then those two started fighting," the purple-haired girl replied. "I'm Devin-" She didn't get to her last name. Why? The earth started to shake violently, causing all seven girls to fall to the ground. They all attempted to stand up and lean against the curved walls, and all did succeed, just at different times.

When they all stood up they then noticed a huge crack in the center of the room. The next moment seven white wisps of air emerged and turned into the symbols of each of the schools. The symbols then turned to each student. As the ice symbol moved to the blue-haired girl, the blonde wizard shouted, "Kestrel!" The blue-haired girl gasped the moment the wisp of air went inside, yes, inside of her and then fell to the ground.

The same happened with the fire symbol and the blonde wizard. "Iridian!" Devin shouted. The symbol of storm spells then flew towards Devin and she widened her eyes. "Me," Devin whispered before the symbol flowed inside of her and passed out. The life symbol flew in the direction of Ryan.

"Ooooh! Pretty!" Ryan squealed before the symbol flowed inside of her. She gasped and fell to the ground. Tara looked at the symbol for her school of magic in fear as it approached her. Tara tried to dodge the symbol, but it just moved with her and entered her chest. Tara collapsed without a doubt in sight. The death symbol started drifting towards Jacqueline. She widened her eyes.

"Perfect," she muttered before the symbol flowed into her. She let out a grunt of pain and then fell to the ground motionlessly. Finally the balance symbol appeared before Alura and she knew what was coming. The balance symbol then began to submerge itself into Alura. She gasped at the immense pressure that came with the symbol. She saw her vision go black as she fell back against the wall. She heard a hard thud and then lost all of her consciousness as she fell to the ground. Right before she hit the ground she heard a faint voice shout, "They're awakened."

Then Alura Sandsong's consciousness left her.


	3. Chapter 3

***_I do not own Wizard101. KingsIsle does. My characters, yes I do own as well as some plot aspects._**

* * *

Jacqueline Nightsong slowly awoke. She only remembered a flash and then blackness from the previous day. Images of the symbol of death approaching her and then entering her chest, very painfully entering her chest, consumed her as she heard her name being called. "Jacqueline? Jacqueline? Jaaaaaaaacqueline?" the voice of Malorn called. "JACQUELINE!" Jacqueline opened her eyes with a start and saw two people leaning over her.

Ambrose and Malorn.

She shook her head as the two people blurred in and out of her line of sight. She placed a hand on her temple and let out a slight moan. "Okay, I know what happened, so don't count on me asking," Jacqueline muttered. Ambrose and Malorn smiled.

"She's back," Malorn laughed.

"WHO WHAT WHERE WHEN WHY?" Alura screamed as she woke up with a start.

"I'm not so sure about her," Malorn murmured. Jacqueline laughed a little. Alura glared at the death student and sat up. She put on her gold-based and red trimmed hat and turned away.

"So I know what happened when the earthquake started yesterday- wait. It _was _yesterday, right?" Jacqueline asked. Malorn nodded and Jacqueline sighed. "Anyway, what happened during and after the earthquake yesterday?" Ambrose took a deep breath before starting,

"We're not entire certain what happened to you two and those five other girls," Ambrose started. "But we do know that the earthquake happened for two minutes and fifty three seconds exactly and that after it stopped the voice of a woman shouted out, 'They're awakened.'"

"After that I went into the storm tower since I knew you were there and then I saw you, Alura and five other chicks knocked out plus this HUGE crack down the middle of the floor," Malorn added on. Jacqueline paled even more if it were possible.

"Whoa… this is freaky," Alura murmured. "I mean, who-" Just then Gamma the owl flew into the room. He sat down on Jacqueline's nightstand and looked at Ambrose.

"Sir, sorry to interrupt but there are a numerous amount of papers you must attend to," Gamma hooted. Ambrose sighed and muttered something under his breath.

"Of course. I always have some sort of paper to tend to, whether it's Cyrus asking to expel a student or an application for a new student," Ambrose sighed. He said a few good-byes and then teleported away. Malorn looked at his watch and then jumped back so far you would think he was a bunny-rabbit. His eyes looked as if they flew out of his head.

"Crud! I need to head to Ravenwood ASAP!" Malorn gasped. "I'll see you in school Jacqueline, if you're coming."

"We're coming," Alura replied. "I'm guessing Dworgyn is still out?"

"Well, last anyone checked he got his arm crushed in the earthquake by a falling pillar," Malorn told them. Jacqueline and Alura gasped. "I have to teach the death classes until they can find a replacement teacher or Dworgyn gets his arm un-crushed. I really gotta go. See ya." And with that, Malorn Ashthorn teleported away. Alura got out of her bed and stretched out her arms.

"Will I have to get you out of that bed or are you going to be un-lazy enough to get out yourself?" Alura teasingly asked Jacqueline. Jacqueline rolled her eyes as she hopped out of the bed and held out her arms in a 'ta-da' fashion. Alura laughed and then leaned against the wall. A moment later both Jacqueline and Alura screamed. Why?

Alura's entire arm went_ into_ the wall.

Alura tried to yank her arm out of the wall but no success came to getting her arm out of the wall. "What the freak?" Alura shrieked. Jacqueline just stood there with her golden eyes widened and her jaw dropped. How was that possible? Even grandmaster wizards couldn't go through walls! "How is this possible?"

"How would I know? I don't know many people that get their arms stuck in walls!" Jacqueline snapped.

"What do I do?"

"Again, Alura, I don't know anyone besides you who gets their arms stuck in flipping walls," Jacqueline hissed. Alura yanked on her arm and at long last it came out of the wall. Then Alura fell to the side and landed on the floor with a hard thud and a loud grunt. Alura then looked up at Jacqueline and screamed. "What?" Jacqueline looked down and saw something that made her scream loudly.

Bones. Not flesh or muscle. Bone.

She looked at her hands and saw a skeleton hand and then a hook. She ran over to the mirror on the back of their door and screamed. She was a skeletal pirate, and it wasn't because of a transformation potion. "What the heck!" Jacqueline gasped. "Any ideas on how to turn human again?"

"I don't know anyone who turns into skeletal pirates and OH MY GOSH!" Alura screamed at the same time as Jacqueline. Jacqueline saw the bones slowly fading into a blue translucent vapor. Her head grew bigger and assumed the shape of a woman. Her legs disappeared completely and rendered Jacqueline to a floating body and head. She knew at once what she had turned into.

"Why did I just turn into a flipping banshee!" Jacqueline asked with a slight freaked-out squeak. Then a distinct knock was heard at the door.

"Girls? Are you all right?" Alura's mom's voice asked. Jacqueline bit her lip (which she had no idea was possible due to the fact that she was a ghost hag thing) and floated over to the closet. Alura's eyes were widened at Jacqueline. Then Jacqueline felt something of her touch the ground and saw her feet. She looked at her hands and concluded that she turned human again.

"Thank goodness," Jacqueline breathed out. Then Alura's mom walked in the room with clear concern in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah mom," Alura replied. "A firecat jumped in the room. That's all. You can go now." Jacqueline and Alura exchanged glances as soon as Alura's mom walked out of the room. Jacqueline said only one, single thing before they got ready for school in a silence.

"We need to figure this out."

* * *

The moment the two girls came to Ravenwood, they were greeted by Malorn running faster than what was assumed humanly possible to the usual death class spot. Jacqueline and Alura looked at each other, shrugged, and then ran in the same direction. They got to the usual death class area and sat down. A few moments later Ryan and Tara came up by them.

"Hiya how's it? I can't wait to learn about whatever we're learning about today because I'm sure it's exciting and whatnot," Ryan greeted in her peppy, fast-talking voice. She paused for a moment. "Oooh! Dark sprites! That sounds interesting." Jacqueline, Tara and Alura looked at the hyper life wizard in confusion but then turned to Malorn. _Maybe I should ask her if anything weird's been happening to her… _Jacqueline thought. "Um… nothing weird's been happening to me," Ryan hesitantly stammered. _What the heck? How did she know what I was asking? _"Let's pay attention to the class, shall we?"

"Hey… um… how is everyone?" Malorn greeted to all the novice/apprentice students. There was blank silence. "Yeah… Dworgyn's going to be out for a while. He gave me some keys to get his lesson plans for the year, but when I opened the cabinet for lesson plans the only thing I found was a bunch pink, heart shaped cookies… yeah… so we're going to review information on dark sprites until I find those lesson plans." Jacqueline looked at Tara, but then Tara blanked out and a flash of gold ran through Tara's eyes.

"Great a pop-quiz from Drake…" Tara murmured. Jacqueline turned away from her in confusion and began to listen to Malorn. Even though Jacqueline tried to listen to what Malorn was saying, her mind was a blank all throughout the class; therefore the entire review lesson was a blur. Bartleby announced the changing of classes which brought Jacqueline's head back to Ravenwood. They started walking to the myth classroom when Alura walked up to Jacqueline and nudged her.

"Did you even notice how Malorn was only looking at you the entire class?" Alura asked. Jacqueline froze. Did Alura just say what she thought she said?

"He was nervous. I know him, and seeing familiar things helps him calm down," Jacqueline replied.

"Say what you want, but by the end of the year it's going to be very obvious that he's crushing on you," Alura giggled. Jacqueline rolled her eyes knowing that what Alura was predicting would never happen. They walked into the Myth classroom and sat in their seats. Cyrus Drake turned to the class with his usual sneer.

"Good second period novice students," Cyrus started. "Today we will continue our discussion on summoning minions but first…" the grim Myth teacher pulled out a bundle of papers. "Pop quiz." Jacqueline widened her eyes and looked at Tara. She predicted pop quizzes, and now it was happening.

Something was up.

* * *

After their Myth class they started heading towards their usual spot for Balance lessons. Jacqueline pulled Ryan, Tara and Alura over to the side. "Ryan, you knew what I was going to ask you before I asked you, and Tara, I heard you predict a pop quiz from Drake, and that was right. What's up?" Tara and Ryan froze before turning to each other and nodding.

"Okay, you have to swear not to tell anyone," Tara growled. Jacqueline crossed her heart and Tara continued. "Ever since this morning weird things have been happening to Ryan and I. I had a vision of a firecat flying into the room. I was thinking about that idea being crazy, but then the firecat flew in the room, exactly how I saw it. Then-"

"Then when Tara came to school this morning, I heard her talking about how weird it was that she foresaw something so unlikely. I told her anything was possible, but then she said she didn't say anything about that. She was thinking it, and that's when we realized something really weird was going on," Ryan finished in one breath. "What about you guys? You were with us when the earthquake and symbol-flying-into-chest-thing happened."

"Yeah, weird things have happened to us too," Alura answered. "First of all, my entire arm went into the wall. Second of all, Jacqueline turned into both a skeletal pirate and a banshee." The four exchanged glances and Jacqueline sighed.

"Looks like we have a shape shifter, a mind reader, a girl who can predict the future, and a girl who can go through solid objects," Jacqueline concluded. "We solved that part. Question is, what do we do next?" The all froze before Alura drew a breath.

"After school, we need to tell Headmaster Ambrose. Only he and Gamma need to know about this," Alura told the group. All of them nodded in agreement and then ran off to the balance class. But two questions burned in their minds. Why were they the ones that had these weird abilities?

And were these powers blessings or curses?


	4. Chapter 4

***_I do not own Wizard101. KingsIsle does. My characters, yes I do own as well as some plot aspects._**

* * *

The school day quickly came to a close and Tara, Ryan, Alura and Jacqueline simultaneously drew a breath. They took their timid steps up to the door and Tara opened the door. Merle Ambrose was sitting at his desk with a very bored expression as some random life student was babbling to him about some chick named Penny Dreadful. "Um, Headmaster, not to interrupt," Alura started. "But we need to talk to you… preferably alone."

"How urgent is it?" Ambrose asked.

"It's not end-of-the-spiral urgent, but it's more urgent than what that kid's talking about," Tara explained.

"And very private," Jacqueline explained. "So you…" she pointed to the random life student and sighed. "You need to shut up and kind of leave." The life student rolled his eyes and left. "What is with life students and the lack ability to shut up?"

"You can figure that out later Miss Nightsong, but right now tell me what is so urgent?" Ambrose asked. Tara sighed and prepared to speak. _How am I going to do this… geez, this is harder than I thought. _Ryan heard Tara think. _Wait- Ryan, if you can hear me right now, please explain it for me. _Ryan looked at Tara and shook her head. Tara groaned and prepared to speak once more.

"Weird things have been happening to us Professor Ambrose," Tara started. "And by weird… I mean unusual abilities that aren't normal for wizards. At all." Ambrose raised his brow in an unreadable way. It may have been interest, may have been confusion, may have been 'theses girls are pulling my leg' but Ryan couldn't tell. Frankly, she did want to know.

"Explain, Miss Griffinsong," Ambrose requested. Ryan's brain was going crazy with all the thoughts buzzing around. Tara was thinking, _Oh man… how will I say this without sounding cliché?_

_She better not screw this up, _Jacqueline was thinking in the most cynical way possible.

_Stay solid… stay solid… _Alura was thinking.

Ambrose was unthinking, but he waited for Tara to speak. "Um… what if I told you that we each possess a unique ability?"

"That just sounded like a repetition of what you just said," Ambrose told the nervous myth wizard.

"Okay… sorry…" Tara apologized. She sighed before saying five words that made Ambrose's eyebrows to just about jump off his face. "I can see the future." Ambrose's shocked expression turned to a stern face.

"Are you fooling around," Ambrose asked, "or are you being serious?"

"We're being dead serious Professor," Tara replied. "This morning I a vision of Professor Drake giving out a pop quiz, and it happened. And ten minutes ago I had a vision of Gamma running into that window." She pointed to a window next to Ambrose's desk.

"Has it happened yet?" Ambrose asked.

"I don't think so," Tara replied. Then in that moment Gamma flew forward right into that same window Tara pointed to. Ambrose noticeably paled and looked at Tara.

"You are indeed telling the truth," Ambrose murmured. He turned to Ryan, Jacqueline and Alura. "What of you three?"

"Mine's simple," Alura started, "This morning my arm went though the wall. I guessing I can go through solid objects."

"Wow… this is freaky…" Ambrose faintly murmured… or so Ryan thought.

"You think it's freaky for you?" Ryan asked. "We're the ones with weird abilities!" Ambrose widened her eyes.

"I never said anything, I thought it," Ambrose told the blonde life wizard. Ryan froze and blushed a little.

"Oopsies," Ryan nervously giggled. Ambrose sighed.

"We have a girl that can go through walls, a girl that can read minds, and a girl that can see the future," Ambrose muttered. "What about you Miss Nightsong?"

"Nothing much, I can just turn into different creatures without a transformation potion," Jacqueline replied. "This morning I turned into a skeletal pirate, and then a banshee. I don't know if I can turn into anything besides death creatures yet." Ambrose looked down in shock and confusion.

"This is indeed very strange and very troubling," Ambrose muttered.

"No duh!" Alura snorted. Suddenly Ambrose snapped his head up and froze, eyes widened.

"Tell me, when did these oddities start?" he asked.

"Yesterday," Jacqueline told the elder wizard. "Didn't we tell you that?"

"Do you know the names of the other three girls?" Ambrose asked.

"Um…not entirely. I think one of them was named Kestrel?" Jacqueline replied.

"One girl was named Devin, she told me that…" Alura added on.

"There was definitely an Iridian there..." Tara also added.

"What about their last names?" Ambrose inquired.

"We don't know them…" Tara admitted. Ambrose sighed, but still remained frozen in shock.

"During that Earthquake did anything bizarre happen there?" Ambrose asked. The four girls paled (Tara didn't go as pale as the other girls, due to the fact that her skin was a very dark brown) and exchanged glances. They all turned to Ryan, and motioned for her to say it.

"Well," Ryan started. "We ran into these three other girls when we were running from-" Alura shook her head slightly and Ryan got the message. "From a kid trying to give Tara and Alura wet-willies. Anyway when the earthquake happened, a giant crack split the room in half almost. Then one by one the symbols of the schools flew into us, and by that I mean the life symbol flew into me, the death symbol into Jacqueline, balance symbol into Alura and myth symbol into Tara. The other three went into the other three girls. After it went into us, we passed out." Ambrose paled even more, if it were possible.

"This… this is indeed disturbing news…" he murmured. "I need all of you to head to your homes. Tomorrow we have to find the other three girls and see if they have abilities like yours. But for now… go home, do your homework and rest." Jacqueline was the first to turn and leave, followed by Alura and Tara. Tara was the last to turn and leave, but as she left the room, she heard Ambrose murmur or think one single thing…

"The day I have dreaded has come."


	5. Chapter 5

***_I do not own Wizard101. KingsIsle does. My characters, yes I do own as well as some plot aspects._**

* * *

The next day arrived quickly. Jacqueline was on her way to her pyromancy class when she saw Gamma talking to Malorn Ashthorn. He was smiling at first, but then she noticed that he paled, and then he frowned and looked down at the ground. Jacqueline watched as he walked away from Gamma at a very quick pace, then broke into a run. Jacqueline quickly walked into to the fire school, because from the look in Malorn's eyes told her that he need to register what Gamma told him for a while.

The first half of pyromancy was very normal. It was just Professor Falmea teaching about firecats and why fire was better than the other schools. The second half however… that's when it got interesting. Not only did Alura's elbow go through the desk, which she artfully hid with a textbook, but after she got her arm out of the wood of the desk, Gamma flew in. "The headmaster wishes to see Ryan, Tara, Jacqueline and Alura," he squawked. Falmea turned to the four girls.

"You heard him, go," she told them. "The rest of you will be taking a test on the fundamentals of fire magic." While Ryan, Tara, Jacqueline and Alura smiled as they left the building, able to miss out on a test, the rest of the novice/apprentice students groaned. On the way, Jacqueline giggled demonically at the students suffering with tests.

"You are a death wizard Jacqueline," Tara told the demonically giggling Jacqueline. Once they got into the headmaster's office, Ryan ran forward.

"Is it about the other three girls? Did you find them? What're their superpowers? What're their names? How high leveled are they?" Ryan asked in a single-breath. _Note to self, find out how Ryan does that… _Jacqueline thought. "I'll teach you later Jackie." Jacqueline turned to Alura, who mouthed, 'Jackie?' Jacqueline just shrugged.

"No, no, I don't know, again I don't know and I still don't know," Ambrose told the hyper blonde. The faces of three of the girls noticeably fell. Jacqueline's fell just barely, but she always had a grim and depressing expression, so it wasn't as noticeable. "I am to inform you that Miss Spiritsong and Miss Griffinsong have been raised to apprentice status, and the guidance of Miss Nightsong and Miss Sandsong are no longer needed, though I don't imagine you want to abandon each other due to certain circumstances."

"No duh," Tara replied. "Well that's not what we were hoping for at the moment, but still pretty awesome, am I right Ryan?"

"Yep!" Ryan replied in her cheerful voice.

"And Miss Sandsong has been risen to Initiate status," Ambrose informed the balance wizard. "Here is your new schedule. Right now you are to report to History of Magic."

"Why wasn't I raised earlier today?" Alura asked.

"Because it wasn't until you miniature duel with a random life wizard that you leveled up," Ambrose told her. Alura formed her mouth into an 'o' of understanding.

"Um… headmaster? Am I being raised up a status too?" Jacqueline asked.

"No, Miss Nightsong," the elder headmaster told her. Jacqueline then furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Then why am I here?" she questioned.

"Gamma wished to speak with you," Ambrose answered. "You three may go now." Tara and Ryan turned to leave, but not Alura. "Miss Sandsong, did you not hear me?"

"I heard you headmaster, but my foot kind of went through the floor and I can't get it out," Alura told him. She waited for a moment, before let her foot un-trapped from the floor. "I seriously need to work on the whole go-through-solid-objects control."

"You think?" Jacqueline snapped. Alura rolled her eyes and turned to go to her first Initiate level class. Jacqueline turned to the headmaster, who motioned for her to go into the spiral room, where Gamma normal perched. The moment she walked in, Gamma did a 180 with his head and smiled, which Jacqueline had no idea owls could do.

"You came, Jacqueline. Very goooooood," he cooed. He probably should have sounded cheerful when this was said, but instead he sounded very serious.

"Uh, yeah," Jacqueline replied. Gamma turned around as to where his body was with his head and motioned for Jacqueline to come forward with his outstretched silver wing. She did as motioned and looked at the owl. "So, what did you want to speak with me about?"

"Have you had any strange dreams lately? Of someone speaking to you? At all?" he asked her in grave seriousness. Jacqueline thought for a minute, going over what dreams she actually remembered.

"I had a dream that a giant heckhound was dueling the headmaster," Jacqueline told him.

"Any dreams of a man speaking to you? Trying to sway you over to Malistaire's side?"

"No!" Jacqueline replied with complete certainty. Gamma let out a long sigh of relief. "Why? Did you need to know that?"

"Student's have been reported strange nightmares where Malistaire himself appears to them, and not only tries to sway them to his side, but ask them about you," Gamma explained. "All were death students." Jacqueline widened her eyes and looked down.

"Well, why not enter my mind then?" Jacqueline asked.

"It's Malistaire. I don't know what goes on in his twisted mind," Gamma replied. "But it may be that he wants to gather as much information about you as possible, and he doesn't want to go into to your dreams because you obviously wouldn't tell him you inner secrets."

"True…" Jacqueline agreed. "But couldn't he scope my mind or something?"

"Invasion of one mind is only limited to dreams. Nothing else," Gamma explained.

"Oh." Jacqueline looked around the room and sighed. "Is that all?"

"Oh no," Gamma hooted. "The thing about Malistaire's dream invasions was just a sparse of the moment thing. What I really needed to speak with you about was your friend, Malorn."

"What about him?" Jacqueline asked Gamma.

"His mother was recently killed." At this Jacqueline noticeably paled.

"Was it because of the earthquake?" Jacqueline asked. Gamma shook his head.

"She was killed by Malistaire, most likely because he was searching for information about you."

"Me?" Jacqueline asked. "Oh gee, thanks for making me feel like Necromancer-of-the-year!"

"I didn't wish to make you feel bad Jacqueline!" Gamma hooted in defense. "I just want you to be there for him. It's been rough considering his father is already dead."

"Oh… okay then," Jacqueline replied in a faint voice. "I would've been there even if I hadn't known that his mom…"

"It's okay Miss Nightsong," the voice of Headmaster Ambrose told her. She turned around and saw Merle Ambrose, standing right behind her. "It's incredibly obvious that Malistaire is going to try and get you to join him. He's convinced that you'll be a very powerful necromancer, which right now Gamma and I can't deny. We're very sure he has no idea of your abilities, don't worry." That barely reassured Jacqueline.

"Why's he so convinced that I'm going to be powerful? I'm near the bottom of my class right now," Jacqueline pointed out.

"That's unknown for now," Ambrose told her. Jacqueline nodded and then turned back to Gamma.

"Anything else?" the fourteen-year-old asked.

"No, Miss Nightsong," Ambrose replied. "You may proceed to your thaumaturgy class." Jacqueline nodded, and then headed to her next class.

* * *

"SONG!" Tara turned to Alura who was running the sidewalk of Firecat Alley, where Jacqueline, Ryan and Tara were working on leveling up.

"What?" Jacqueline asked as she gave the last the Magma-Man in the dueling circle a killing blow.

"Song!" Alura repeated. The three girls who just got out of a battle ran onto the sidewalk very quickly and stared blankly at Alura. "Have you noticed at all four of our last names end with song? Night_song_, Sand_song_, Griffin_song_, and Spirit_song_." Tara widened her eyes at the realization. "It's not just coincidence. I can't be. So that must mean-"

"Devin, Kestrel and Iridian's names must end with Song!" Tara finished. Alura clapped her hands and pointed to Tara. Ryan and Jacqueline smiled (well, actually, Jacqueline did more of a smirk, but that doesn't really matter) and looked at Alura.

"My dear cousin, you're a genius!" Jacqueline whooped.

"I know, right?" Alura replied. "That must be part of the reason we were chosen to have these weird abilities. You know what we have to do now, right?"

"Tell Ambrose!" Ryan squealed. The next moment Jacqueline and Alura teleported away, probably to Ambrose's office, and Ryan followed soon after. Tara shrugged and just teleported to that same place. When the myth symbols disappeared, she saw the door to Ambrose's office, and Jacqueline opening up the door. The four ran inside, and luckily there were no students talking to Ambrose.

"Song," Alura told him. "All four of our last names end with Song, so the names of the three other girls must end in Song too. We figured that the end of our last names being Song is not mere coincidence, and must have something to do with us and no other being chosen to harbor these freaky powers." Alura froze and stared blankly into the wall. "Whoa, I just went Ryan."

"So the girls, who first names I gathered to be Iridian, Kestrel and Devin most likely have last names ending in song? Well that narrows it down…" Ambrose muttered. He turned to Gamma, who was sitting on a perch. "I'll try and find the girls. You four focus on your studies and the control of your abilities. Jacqueline needs to find out how many creatures she can turn into, and if it goes on beyond creatures to inanimate objects or humans too." Jacqueline nodded and teleported away. Alura followed soon after, then Ryan, but Tara stayed. Why? She was having a premonition.

_There was a girl with pale blue hair wearing light blue and white robes. She was running at a great amount of speed for an Ice wizard away from an unknown creature. The girl tripped and the creature stood over her. Fear was obvious in her light blue eyes and the voice of a girl shouted the name, "Kestrel!"_

Tara came back to reality when this vision ended. "I just had a vision." Ambrose looked at the myth wizard with a raised brow.

"Tell me of it," he instructed her. Tara relayed her vision and looked at Ambrose with a hopeful glance. "Do you know where she was, because if the name shouted was indeed Kestrel, we may have found the Kestrel with a unique ability." Tara thought hard about the surroundings. There was sand…

"I think Krokotopia," Tara replied. Ambrose looked down and nodded.

"Miss Griffinsong, I want you to head home, do any homework you might have and rest. You'll need it for tomorrow. Okay?" Ambrose told her. Tara nodded and then teleported away, doing exactly as Ambrose told her.


	6. Chapter 6

***_I do not own Wizard101. KingsIsle does. My characters, yes I do own as well as some plot aspects._**

* * *

"Tara, no!" Alura shouted. As the Flame Servant cast its attack, Tara knew she was doomed due to the fact that she only had about three points of health left, and the spell the elemental cast did not fizzle.

"Well you did bring a freaking apprentice here. I mean, did you honestly think I wouldn't get knocked down to zero while being here," Tara snapped before she was forcedly teleported to the Oasis. Her world was covered with Myth Symbols and then land of sand plus a single pond of water filled her clouded and fuzzy vision. "Well this stinks," the level 10 myth wizard muttered in a slightly slurred and delusional voice due to the fact she was only at 23 health. Tara quickly took out a potion and drank it, her hazy world which appeared in double merged into one, and her confused brain cleared up. Tara sat next to the pond dipping her hand in there in attempt to cool herself from the sweltering Krokotopia heat. as she went over all events that had happened over the two weeks.

Alura had gain a bit more control of her phasing abilities… well except for the incident in her Initiate Balance class where her foot phased into the ground. But no one saw that, except for Bartleby who used a root to get her foot out of the ground. Jacqueline had gotten to level eleven and was officially an initiate ranked necromancer. The four still had no idea if Jacqueline could turn into any other creature besides those of the death category. So far it was known that she could turn into a Banshee, skeletal pirate, Death Leprechaun, and dark sprite.

Ryan confessed to accidentally finding out answers to tests via mind reading. However, she didn't confess to it until after all the big assessments were done. Tara had seen about five more events, but only two seemed to be important. The first useless one was of a kid running around trying to get his broom back, the second was of a piggle barfing on Malorn Ashthorn (which did already happen, and it was incredibly funny to Tara, Ryan and Alura. Jacqueline… not so much), and the third was Gamma running into Bartleby. The first important vision was of Malistaire speaking to a random novice death student, asking questions about Jacqueline Nightsong. Tara had told Ambrose, but was asked by the headmaster not to tell Jacqueline. The second one was of Malistaire trying to sway Cyrus Drake to his side. Cyrus refused and the vision stopped there. Tara hadn't told anyone of this vision and decided it would be better if no one knew since Cyrus refused anyway.

Dworgyn still hadn't recovered from the earthquake so Malorn was still teaching the novice through adept students who were taking the Death magic class. Ever since Jacqueline left the class he had often been staring into blank space and acting nervous as heck, but also fairly depressed for a reason unknown to Tara. She had trying to get Ryan to read his mind to find out why he was so nervous/depressed, but Ryan would always refuse saying that it was against her morals. (No matter how questionable Ryan's actions were, Tara didn't ask a thing due to the answer being, 'it's Ryan.')

"I wish Ryan were here right now, she'd be able to tell me what you were thinking about so hard that you didn't hear me walk up behind you," the voice of Jacqueline laughed. Tara turned around and saw the black-haired necromancer looking at her with those golden eyes. "Or were having another v-i-s-i-o-n?"

"No, I wasn't having a v-i-s-i-o-n," Tara replied. "I was just thinking about the past two weeks."

"Oh, okay then," Jacqueline muttered. "Just wanted to make sure, because I was thinking maybe we could calculate the frequency of your vision so that we might predict when they will happen." All Jacqueline received from Tara was a blank stare. "You know what, just forget that."

"Yeah," Tara agreed without hesitation. "Wait- what time is it?" Jacqueline opened her mouth to answer, but when no sound came out she took out her watch and looked at it. Jacqueline let out a gasp and looked at Tara in shock.

"About two thirty," Jacqueline replied with her hand still over her mouth. "We were supposed to meet up with Ryan fifteen minutes ago!"

"Let's go the- ah!" Tara never finished her statement because an ice wizard with pale blue hair, light blue and white robes of an Initiate wizard, pale blue eyes and pale skin ran into her.

"Sorry!" the wizard replied in a timid voice. Before Tara could respond with an, 'It's okay,' the ice wizard ran off again. Soon after a blonde fire wizard and a purple haired storm wizard.

"Wait- I recognize that storm wizard!" Jacqueline gasped.

"What?"

"She was in the tower that day," Jacqueline whispered to Tara. Tara sucked in a breath and looked from the three elemental wizards to Jacqueline. Jacqueline started after the three wizards.

"What the heck are you doing Jacqueline?" Tara asked.

"If we suspected that they are the three mystery wizards, we should probably a) check their first names b) check their last names to see if it ends with song and c) fin d out if they have powers," Jacqueline told Tara in a way that hinted what she said should have been obvious. Tara formed her mouth into an 'o' of understanding. Tara then began to follow Jacqueline as she began to run after the three wizards. As they neared the back of one of the white stone shops of Krokotopia, Tara noticed the stares of wizards bore holes into the back of Tara's head. Jacqueline didn't seem to mind. "Just ignore, I learned that years ago," the death wizard muttered to Tara.

Tara merely shrugged and kept running. They had only been running for about three minutes by the time the ice wizard tripped. "Kestrel!" the storm wizard shouted as the fire wizard drew nearer. Tara gasped at the realization that this was the vision she had two weeks ago in Ambrose's office. Suddenly the fire wizard began to tickle-attack the ice wizard. The ice wizard, whose name Tara assumed to be Kestrel began to laugh compulsively. Wait- wasn't Kestrel the name of the ice wizard in that tower?

"Hey," Jacqueline started. Kestrel stopped laughing and the three elemental wizards looked at the death student. "Would your names happen to be Kestrel, Iridian and Devin?"

"Um… yeah, I'm Iridian," the fire wizard replied. "And those two are Kestrel and Devin." She pointed to the ice wizard, who was in fact Kestrel and the storm wizard who Tara now knew to be Devin. Jacqueline's golden eyes lit up and she let out a half-smile. "And you two are?"

"I'm Jacqueline Nightsong, and that's my friend Tara Griffinsong," Jacqueline replied. "Do your last names end with song too?" The three hesitantly looked at each other and seemed to having a mental conversation via facial expressions. Finally Kestrel and Iridian nodded to Devin.

"Yes," Devin answered. "My last name is Thundersong, Iridian's is Rubysong and Kestrel's is Frostsong. Why are you asking?" Jacqueline and Tara didn't reply due to the fact that they both began to smile uncontrollably because they knew they found the other three. Suddenly Kestrel gasped.

"I remember you guys! You were in that tower the day of the earthquake!" Kestrel recalled. Iridian and Devin looked at each other and grew looks of joy and ecstaticness on their faces. "Did you two have those symbol things flow into your chest?"

"Yes!" Tara responded.

"And have freaky things been happening since?" Iridian inquired. Jacqueline's entire face lit up, which was very rare judging that it was Jacqueline, the emotionless wonder of the spiral.

"Yeah," Jacqueline answered. "Tara can see into the future, and I can shape shift into various things, though we aren't sure if my shapeshifting abilities go beyond death creatures. My cousin Alura Sandsong, who was the idiot that took Drake's painting, can go through solid objects, but almost has no control and Ryan Spiritsong, the life wizard incapable of shutting up for more than five minutes, can read minds."

"Thank Bartleby!" Iridian shouted towards the pale blue sky. "We're not the only ones Devin. Okay, so the day after the earthquake I woke up and looked at my reflection only to see nothing, then I looked down and I couldn't see myself, so I basically found out I could turn invisible."

"Then there was me, who wanted to get my wand when I first woke up, but I was too lazy to actually sit up, so I was thinking about wanting my wand and then it suddenly flew into my hand," Devin explained. "So telekinesis is my ability."

"What about you Kestrel?" Tara questioned the silent ice wizard.

"I actually have no idea what my ability is," Kestrel admitted with a shy smile. "But judging that the other people who were part of the symbol-in-chest thing got a cool power, I probably have one too. I just don't know what the heck it is yet."

They were all submerged in an awkward silence for the next thirty seconds. Then Alura messaged Tara via spell book.

Why aren't you here in Triton Ave with Ry? The message read. Tara looked at Jacqueline who was looking at her spell book too.

"Well, we have to go meet up with Alura and Ryan on Triton Avenue, but teleport to Headmaster Ambrose's office in an hour exactly. He needs to know about this," Tara instructed the wizards.

"See Devin? I told you we should have told Ambrose!" Iridian scolded. Devin merely rolled her eyes and nodded towards Jacqueline and Tara before teleporting off somewhere. Not too soon after Iridian teleported away too.

"We'll all be there," Kestrel assured Jacqueline and Tara before teleporting off. Jacqueline and Tara looked at each other and smiled.

"Alura and Ryan will be ecstatic when they find out we found them," Tara squealed. Jacqueline nodded and then teleported away.

Then Tara became submerged in the Myth school symbols of her teleport.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here's the next chapter. Review please!**

***_I do not own Wizard101. KingsIsle does. My characters, yes I do own as well as some plot aspects._**

* * *

"So you're telling me that you found the other three girls?" Alura asked. Ryan couldn't believe it. They had been searching for nearly a month and they finally found them.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Jacqueline responded. Ryan could sense the thoughts of excitement in the two girls next to her.

"That's super mega wicked awesomeness!" Ryan exclaimed. Jacqueline and Alura looked at Ryan in confusion.

"Super mega wicked awesomeness?" Jacqueline questioned. Ryan nodded.

"Yep. It's my new catch-phrase. What do you think?" Ryan asked. Alura and Jacqueline exchanged uncertain looks and immediately thought about Ryan being a hyperactive weirdo. "It's okay, I know you think I'm a hyperactive weirdo and a catchphrase is just stupid, but I'll be sup-"

"Say it and I swear I will cast Banshee on you," Jacqueline growled.

"Actually, I was going to say super mega wicked awesome okay, but I won't say it… or did I just do that? Oops," Ryan giggled. Both Jacqueline and Alura face palmed at Ryan's idiocy. Jacqueline drew her wand and prepared to cast the spell when a flurry of Myth symbols emerged in the room. Tara walked out of the symbols and looked at the current scene going on in Triton Avenue.

"Two questions Jacqueline. One, did you tell them, and two, why are you aiming your wand at Ryan?" Tara asked.

"Yes, I told them, and I'm aiming my wand at Ryan because she said her new 'catch-phrase,'" Jacqueline replied.

"Super mega wicked awesomeness?" Tara asked. Jacqueline gritted her teeth and nodded. "Ryan, wasn't that your catch-phrase from two months ago? I thought you changed it to super ultra chocolate-coated epicness?"

"Yeah, I did, but it sounded funny so I changed it back," Ryan responded.

"Ryan, you're so blonde," Tara muttered. "Anyway, it's time to meet them at Ambrose's office." Jacqueline looked at her watch and grudgingly put her wand away. _You were lucky Ryan… you were lucky, _Jacqueline thought.

"I know I was lucky, Jackie. I know I was lucky," Ryan responded, mimicking Jacqueline's thought's tone. Jacqueline shook her head in annoyance while wondering why Ryan called her Jackie instead of her given name. "I call you Jackie because it sounds good for you."

"Trust me Ryan, it doesn't," Jacqueline muttered as she teleported away. Ryan looked around the room and saw that Alura and Tara had already teleported away, so Ryan merely shrugged and teleported in her mix of life symbols. When the symbols cleared, she saw Tara, Jacqueline and Alura, all on the step of the headmaster's office. All they had to do was wait for the other three girls now. As the minutes went on, Ryan began to develop a headache which grew larger by the second. The thoughts of many flowed into her mind causing the pain of her headache. She clutched her head, hoping she could find an off button for her mind reading eventually. This always happened in crowded places like the commons.

"You okay Ryan?" Alura asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ryan responded. She hadn't told her friends about the headaches yet, and she wasn't planning on it anytime soon. Then a bunch of storm symbols appeared and Ryan assumed the first of the three had arrived.

The girl who had emerged had tanned skin, purple hair in pigtails, and golden eyes, just as Ryan had remembered one of the three girls had looked like. "Ryan, Alura, this is Devin Thundersong, who hails from the storm school and wields the power of telekinesis," Tara introduced. Jacqueline and Devin rolled their eyes. "Devin, these two are Ryan Spiritsong and Jacqueline's cousin Alura Sandsong."

"Nice to meet you," Devin said with a grin.

"Ditto here," Alura responded. Ryan nodded in agreement. At least this was distracting her from the headache.

"So no one else has shown yet?" Devin asked. The other four shook their heads. "Okay… we just have to get this done quickly. I almost forgot that I have to meet my boyfriend in half an hour."

"You have a boyfriend?" Tara asked. Devin nodded.

"Yep, Artur Gryphonbane." Then a mass of fire school symbols appeared a girl with tanned skin, long blonde hair and golden eyes walked out.

"Hiya! I'm Alura Sandsong and that's Ryan Spiritsong. You obviously know Jacqueline, Tara, and Devin."

"Yeah," the wizard replied. "I'm Iridian Rubysong. I turn invisible."

"Cool," Ryan replied. "We just need to wait for the ice wizard chick." And with that a multitude of ice school symbols appeared and revealed a girl with short pale blue hair, pale blue eyes, and pale skin.

"Hi," the girl the murmured timidly.

"Alura and Ryan, this is Kestrel Frostsong. Kestrel, these two are Ryan Spiritsong and Alura Sandsong," Jacqueline introduced. "I already told the two that your power is currently unknown." Kestrel nodded and looked at Ambrose's office.

"Should we go now?" Kestrel asked. Jacqueline gulped and nodded. Ryan sensed nervousness in everyone's mind, and to be honest Ryan was getting a little nervous too. They walked in and at once Ryan's massive headache went away. She sighed in relief and heard the thoughts of the six other songs, plus Ambrose and another student. She looked up and saw the white haired storm wizard who did nothing but hang out in the library, Boris Tallstaff, once again complaining about students misusing the library's services. Ambrose looked behind him and saw the seven girls and widened his eyes. _They found them? _Ambrose wondered. Ryan nodded and mouthed the word 'yes.'

"Mr. Tallstaff, I assure you I'll take care of it. I have something very important to discuss with those seven girls back there, and it needs to be discussed privately," Ambrose told Boris. Boris nodded and started to leave. Just before he did so, looked at Alura and paused.

"Hey, what's your name?" Boris asked.

"Alura Sandsong," Alura replied in slight confusion. Boris smiled.

"Well thanks for being one of the few people that actually uses the library correctly, Alura," Boris thanked her as he teleported away.

"Um… okay… a little weird… but okay…" Alura murmured. "Anyway, headmaster, we found the three other girls that were in the room during the earthquake. Devin Thundersong, Iridian Rubysong, and Kestrel Frostsong. Isn't that awesome?"

"This is very good indeed Miss Sandsong," Ambrose responded. "So you three experienced the odd event which took place during the earthquake?"

"If you're talking about the freaky symbols-into-chest thing, then yeah. We experienced it," Devin answered.

"And do you have new abilities that you did not harbor before the strange event?" Ambrose asked.

"Yes," Iridian replied. "I can turn invisible, Devin can summon objects with her mind without the use of magic or a wand, and Kestrel… well, no one knows what she can do yet."

"Interesting," Ambrose mused as he looked down, fingers stroking his beard. "Well now that all seven of you are together and know most of your powers… I need you to help me stop all the strange occurrences going on in the Spiral and I need you to help me find out why you even have these abilities."

"Wait- what strange occurrences?" Devin asked. Ambrose looked at Devin in shock.

"Are the rest of you surprised as well that I asked that?" Ambrose inquired. The seven girls exchanged glances and then nodded simultaneously.

"Pretty much," Iridian confirmed. Ambrose sighed and laid his head into his hand. _Are they serious? I thought it would have been obvious by now, _Ambrose thought.

"What would've been obvious?" Ryan asked. Ambrose looked at Ryan and merely blinked. "I'm guessing you're still trying to get used to the whole I-read-minds thing, right?"

"Yes, Ryan. I still have to get used to that," Ambrose admitted. "But I would have thought that you would have seen all the strange events occurring. There are fairies on unicorn way being corrupted by bone cages and they're becoming forces of death instead of life. The Kroks have risen in Krokotopia and the Manders are again enslaved. In Marleybone, a crime lord named Meowiarty has appeared. There's unrest everywhere in the Spiral, and I bet Malistaire is the cause of it all. That's another strange thing. Malistaire has taken an interest in our dear Death wizard Miss Nightsong for unexplainable reasons, and note that he has yet to learn of your abilities… at least to our knowledge at the moment." Jacqueline lowered her head and blushed. "And let us not forget of you seven and your powers, one of which currently being unknown." At this Kestrel started blushing slightly.

"Right… those weird events," Tara muttered in response. "Malistaire's behind them isn't he?"

"I believe so," Ambrose answered. "And I believe that you seven may be what we will end up relying on. Yes, we have strong grandmaster wizards around, I included, but none of them have your abilities."

"So you're entrusting the future of the Spiral to a bunch of teenage girls with freaky powers that aren't even journeymen wizards yet?" Jacqueline questioned.

"It sounds worse when you say it like that Miss Nightsong," Ambrose admitted.

"Still, are you seriously-" Jacqueline started.

"Somewhat," Ambrose responded. "I'll have some of my stronger students as well as the teachers assist with solving the mystery of what is going on in the Spiral too… you girls will just be one of the bigger contributors to the cause."

"So you're still basically entrusting-" Jacqueline once again tried to point out, but she was cut off by Ambrose who held up a finger.

"If I say yes will you quit insisting upon that?" Ambrose asked in annoyance.

"Maybe," Jacqueline replied. Ambrose sighed.

"Then yes," Ambrose muttered.

"I question your wisdom headmaster," Alura told the headmaster. Ambrose placed a hand on his forehead and muttered something Ryan couldn't understand.

"Just… let go of that subject," Ambrose snapped. "Now, I need you to figure out what Kestrel can do, discover the lengths of these abilities so we may use them to our advantage, and get rid of the source of these abnormalities in the Spiral, which is most likely Malistaire." Jacqueline opened her mouth to speak, but Ambrose cut her off. "Yes, I know you must level up to the point of being at least at the master level and yes, I am aware it still sounds like I'm entrusting the future of the Spiral in the hands of teenage girls with abnormal abilities."

"No duh," Jacqueline muttered.

"Do you want a detention Miss Nightsong?" Ambrose questioned.

"No sir," Jacqueline responded with her eyes now widened.

"Then I suggest you let the subject go," Ambrose told her.

"Yes sir," Jacqueline responded.

"Nicely done, Jackie, nicely done," Ryan giggled.

"If the headmaster wasn't standing in front of me, I would punch you," Jacqueline growled.

"Now listen to me carefully, Miss Griffinsong, I want you and one other person to talk to Bartleby about what he knows of the future to come, and see if he could possibly have an impact on the images that you view," Ambrose told Tara. Tara nodded and turned to Iridian.

"Wanna come?" Tara asked the fire wizard. Iridian nodded and the turned back to Ambrose.

"Miss Sandsong, go to the library with Miss Nightsong and Miss Spiritsong and try to see if anything like this had happened in history before," Ambrose instructed. Alura, Jacqueline and Ryan nodded. "Miss Frostsong, I want you to experiment and try to find out your ability, but please, save flying for when you have a mount. I don't want you falling off the edge of the Spiral. I know you have a date with Mr. Gryphonbane Miss Thundersong, so I'll leave you to that. But after, I expect you to help Miss Frostsong. Okay?" Kestrel and Devin nodded, Devin's with a slight blush added. "Now go on and learn!"

"We do that every day," Alura pointed out.

"Yes, but this time you're learning of something that could potentially save the Spiral from mass destruction," Ambrose reminded her.

"True," Alura muttered as she started to walk out. "Jacqueline, Ryan, you coming?"

"Right," Ryan muttered as she walked out of the office. At once a wave of pain overwhelmed her as the thoughts flowed into her head like a brick sinks in water.

"Are you okay Ryan?" Alura asked.

"Yeah," Ryan replied. Sure, she was lying, but she didn't want to cause panic. She would tell them… eventually.

But right now they had a Spiral to save… potentially.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, Chapter 8 is here. Enjoy it!**

* * *

Alura walked into the library behind Jacqueline and in front of Ryan who was clutching her head as if she were in pain. "Are you sure you're okay Ryan?" Alura asked the unusually silent life wizard.

"Of course!" Ryan snapped. "That was the fifth time you've asked me that, and I'm fine."

"Wow… sounds like someone's temperamental today," Jacqueline muttered.

"I heard that," Ryan grumbled. "If we split up we cover more ground in a faster amount of time, so I'll go check out the Mythology section. See ya." And with that the unusually grumpy Ryan walked off.

"Okay then," Jacqueline murmured. "I'll take the history section. You can decide where you'll go Alura." Alura nodded and Jacqueline walked off. Alura almost laughed when she noticed Malorn sitting at a table with a book, exchange glances with Jacqueline and quickly blush and look away a second later. She sighed and turned to the art section, hoping she could maybe find a piece of artwork in a book related to what was going on with them now. As she walked she glanced at the other sections, observing silent life wizards studying hard, some myth wizards hardly studying, and a single storm wizard who Alura knew well sitting in a chair reading a book, seemingly lost to the world. When she arrived at the art section, she sighed and let out a slightly low growl.

She had no idea how the heck she was going to do this.

She scanned the titles and lit her lower lip. It wasn't until that moment when she realized that she had no idea what she was looking for. She rested her head into one of her hands and looked back up at the titles. Most seemed useless to her, and then one title caught her attention. Sculptures of the Spiral Volume III; Heroes of the Past by Heather Dragonhead and Arlen Lotusbrand. Alura took the book from the shelf and walked to nearest table. To her luck, that one had no one else besides herself sitting there. She flipped open the table of contents, and scanned for something possible involving people with the last part of their last name being "song."

Unfortunately, she found nothing.

Alura groaned and went to find another book. She scanned through book after book for the next ten minutes, finding either something irrelevant to whatever she was searching for. She finally groaned and let her head fall onto the bookshelf in frustration. She was about to give up on the art section and move to another when she heard a voice speak to her.

"Are you looking for something specific?"

Alura turned to her right and saw Boris Tallstaff looking at her with a strange expression on his face.

"Yeah," Alura replied. "But I have no idea what I'm looking for and where it would be."

"So you're not looking for anything?" Boris asked with a confused look on his face.

"No, no, I am looking for something… I just don't know exactly what I'm looking for," Alura clarified.

"Okay then…" Boris muttered. "Mind if I help out?"

"I don't really think that there's much for you to help me out with," Alura told Boris. "Sorry."

"Oh… okay then," the storm wizard replied. Alura began her search again in the art section. She picked a random book and began to scan its contents. "We have a test in History of the Spiral on Friday, right?"

"I believe so," Alura answered without looking up.

"So that's three days to study?"

"Yep," Alura responded, still not looking up from the book which so far held nothing that she needed.

"Would you want to study with me tomorrow?" he asked. Alura looked up from the book at into Boris' silver eyes.

"Did you just ask me out?" Alura asked.

"Depends, were you going to say yes?" Boris countered.

"Yeah," Alura replied with a slight smile.

"Then yes, I just asked you out." Alura let out a bigger smile. Boris smiled as well and nodded. "See you tomorrow then. How about we meet here at seven?"

"That sounds good," Alura agreed. Boris nodded and then walked away. Alura smiled a very broad smile and leaned against a bookcase, only to have her back go into the bookcase. Alura quickly thought about her back not being a bookcase and in moments it was out.

She needed to work on not going though solid objects…

* * *

Ryan scanned the Mythology books which lined the walls of the Mythology and Legends section. "Better start at the beginning," Ryan muttered to herself. Her head still felt as if millions of tiny knives were piercing it. The thoughts of studying students filled her mind, making it impossible for Ryan to concentrate at all. The titles of books blurred as the thoughts of others entered her mind.

_'Magic of pyromancy: created by the Dragons. Hmm, I like Dragons.'_

_'Stupid librarian. How are there no Firecat treasure cards? I'll never beat that ice wizard now…'_

_'Stay solid, stay solid,'_

_'Why can't I find that new Midnight Saga book? It's supposed to be here! Now I'll never know what happens to the fairy vampire king Edwin…'_

_'She said yes! I can't believe Alura said yes!' _

_'So balance has no opposite? That's so unfair!'_

_'Act nonchalant… Jacqueline can't see you, just look out of the corner of your eye… good job Malorn. Good job…'_

_'NO! BAD CHARACTER! BAD! WHY DID YOU DO THAT? BAD CHARACTER!'_

_'How rude. Just because I ran out of Firecat treasure cards that student HAS to sulk. Perhaps some of Professor Drake's students are taking a bit after him.'_

_Why is Malorn looking me? Do I have something on my robes?'_

_'OMG! That earth boy Justin Bieber is soooo amazing! How can someone not love him?'_

_'The area of a circle is _ _, so if the radius of this can of Dragon food is 5 centimeters then the area is 25 pi. The volume of a cylinder is area of the base times height, and the height is 9 centimeters, so the total area of the can is…'_

_'I hate that stupid earth boy Justin Bieber.'_

_'Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan.'_

"Shut up!" Ryan hissed to herself. Ryan sighed and closed her eyes. She had no idea if the tactic she was trying would work, but at least she was going to try. She envisioned a giant brick wall being built into her mind, preventing any thoughts from others from entering without permission. She built the wall in her mind, brick by brick. Finally when the wall was finished, the migraine disappeared and the only thoughts that Ryan could hear were her own. "Yay!" She let out her usual bright and happy smile and looked at the titles of the books. One read, The Spiral; Volume I; The Very Beginning of the Spiral as Told by Bartleby. Ryan picked up that book and began to look at the table of contents.

_Preface, written by Merle Ambrose_

_Chapter 1: The Creation of the First World_

_Chapter 2: The Dragons, Tritons, and Giants_

_Chapter 3: The Split of the World_

_Chapter 4: The Spiral_

_Chapter 5: The Beginnings of the Schools of Magic_

_Glossary_

_Index_

_Works Sited_

Ryan sighed and decided the best place to look would be Chapter Five. After all, the beginnings of the schools would be the best place to start when looking for powerful wizards with the surname ending of Song with unique powers. She flipped through the not-so-thick book and began to speed-read through the passages about the beginnings of the schools of magic. After many, many minutes of searching, she found the word, "song." Ryan eagerly read the passage.

_When the seven schools of magic were formed, Bartleby sang into existence seven wizards. These girls had the appearance of teenagers, were formed to the image of their school, and were given special abilities to show their high rank above the other wizards. Bartleby called these girls the 'songs' after the fact that he sung them into the spiral. _

_The first wizard formed had eyes and hair that resemble fire, and skin tanned and rough as if she were in forges for most of her life. Her name Fallon Firesong, master of Fire magic. She was able to control any kind of fire without the use of her wand. It was said that her eyes would become fire whenever she used her unique ability. Her robes were of red and orange, thus those became the colors of the school of Fire._

_The second wizard formed had an eye of electric yellow and an eye of calm blue. Her hair was a bright violet, streaked with yellow and blue. Her skin was pale and glistened as if she were stuck in a constant storm. This was Cheyenne Stormsong. She was gifted with the power to manipulate the weather. Any who angered her faced the wrath of a storm. Her robes of yellow and purple became the colors for that school of magic. _

_The third wizard formed was a gentle, shy girl with eyes that resembled ice. Her hair was white as snow with gentle bits of frost clinging on, giving it a slight blue hue. Her skin was as pale as the snow and ice she governed. This wizard, Rebecca Icesong, was able to freeze anything without the use of wand magic. Her pure white and cold blue became the colors of the school of ice. _

_Stephanie Deathsong was the fourth wizard formed. She had hair as black as the night sky at its peak point of darkness on a night with no moon, skin that resembled that of a corpse, and eyes so black and dead that it gave chills to whoever looked at them. With those eyes and a touch of her hand she was able to pull the strands of life from any who she thought were not fit to live. Her monochromatic black and white became the colors of the Death school. _

_Her opposite, Nicole Lifesong, the fifth wizard formed, was exactly that. Her hair was as green as the lively leaves of Bartleby, her eyes as golden as the rays of the suns, her skin a healthy tan color. She radiated with life and energy. Any that Stephanie had sent to the grave that Nicole deemed unworthy to have died were reanimated by Nicole and sent to live the rest of their days in happiness. The green and brown robes that she wore came to be the school colors of Life. _

_The sixth wizard created was Vanessa Mythsong. Her skin was as dark as the wood of a tree, her hair was an unusual pink color, and her eyes a rich chocolate brown. She possessed the skill to control the minds of any creature she wished. This enabled her to teach others the art of myth magic with greater ease than the other Songs. She wore robes of yellow and blue, for a reason unknown to even Bartleby, so those became the colors of the school. _

_The final wizard created was a wizard created for the sole purpose of balancing out the other schools of magic and the six other Songs. Her name was Kristen Balancesong, and she was perhaps the most powerful of the seven. Her hair was a balanced black. Her skin was pale, and her eyes were said to contain the colors of the elemental schools on the right and the spiritual schools on the left. She was able to mimic the abilities of the other Songs when a discrepancy occurred between the elemental and spiritual schools. Her colors of maroon and gold became the colors of the balance school. _

_Together these seven taught the schools of magic to all who were willing to follow their paths. They protected the spiral from any evils that came along in its early years until the end of their days hundreds of years later. It is said that whenever great evils emerge in the spiral, the spirits of the Songs will enter those who were destined to carry the honor and burden of becoming the Protectors of the Spiral. _

Ryan closed the book and let out a breath of shock, happiness, and worry. She shut the book after she marked the page and prepared to find Alura and Jacqueline. She wondered if they had found anything, and if not, at least Ryan found something worthwhile.

This was huge.

* * *

Jacqueline bit her lip as she walked through the history section. She had just finished reading a book with largely known historical figures and heroes in it, and saw nothing with the surname suffix of Song. She had just now grabbed a book titled Lesser Known Heroes of the Spiral, which so far had featured people she had never heard about who did smaller deeds not big enough to make it into the commonly used history textbooks, yet to Jacqueline seemed more important.

She looked to her left with her eyes and saw Malorn looked at her slightly over his book. She still had no idea why Malorn had been looking at her so much as of late, but whatever the reason she'd force it out of him later. Right now both of them had things to deal with. Dworgyn still hadn't healed, even with the use of healing magic, and he was now living with Headmaster Ambrose due to the loss of his parents. Jacqueline was, of course, dealing with the whole mess involving special powers. She still knew almost nothing about her shapeshifting.

She flipped through the book, ignoring the gaze of Malorn Ashthorn at the moment, trying to find someone with the surname _song in the book. After a few seconds of flipping she saw the very thing which she was searching for. The chapter was titled, "The Second Songs."

_The legends of the Songs is unknown to many, due to the failure of wizards to acknowledge the wizards which had more power than any one of them and did not pass the story on otherwise. These are the second incarnations of the Songs, which ended up as males instead of the females before them. _

_The Song of Fire was Alejandro Goldsong. He was considered to be very attractive to most of the female wizards due to his long locks of bright orange and his big, gold eyes. He was able to increase the temperature of anything with the use of his mind, not magic. _

_The Song of Ice was named Benjamin Wintersong. He was the shyest of the Second Songs. His eyes and hair were white with a blue tint to them. He created illusions in the minds of enemies and friends alike, depending on who it was the images he created were intended to torture or calm the mind of the person he put the illusions into. He was the brother of Alejandro Goldsong._

_The Song of Storm was Wolf Rainsong. His eyes resemble lightning and his hair resembled the waters of the rain and ocean on stormy days. He was able to remain underwater for as long as he wished without the use of a waterbreathing potion. He was known to be very, very emotional. He could be calm one minute, and then the next he would be prepared to hit one with a blast of lightning._

_His brother was the Song of Myth, Noah Storysong. He had long blonde hair and eyes the same shade of blue used for the school of Myth. Of the Seconds Songs he was the biggest bookworm and history buff. He was also fairly good at communication with others, due to the fact that he was able to influence the minds of others to do his bidding with the use of his tongue. If he told you it was raining, you would believe him without a second thought._

_The Song of Life was known as Seth Soulsong. His hair resembled the rays of the sun. His right eye was a green as the leaves on Blossom, the tree of life and his left eyes was as brown as the soil the tree lied in. He was the kindest soul of the Second Songs, and was known for his amazing empathy. This was because he had the ability to sense the presence and emotions of people in the area he was in. He was said to radiate with life and kindness._

_The same couldn't be said for his twin, the Song of Death, Zachary Ghostsong. He had hair that resembled the nighttime with no stars or moon, skin as pale as a corpse, and eyes the exact color of gravestones that had no light or life to them. He was able to see and communicate with the dead. Of the Songs he was the grimmest due to his power. He was later driven to the brink of evil and insanity. Luckily, his twin was able to bring him back into the light. _

_The Song of Balance was named Hunter Legendsong. He had plain brown hair, plain brown eyes, and tanned skin. He looked the most ordinary of the Songs, and was the most logical, but his power was the most extraordinary. In a way, he could "speak" to nature. He could listen to where the winds had been, hear the longing of the fires to burn, listen to the stories of old from the trees who had no voices and been there for almost all of time. He kept balance between the Second Songs and acted as a leader somewhat. _

_These seven gained their abilities at the age of fourteen when great evil started to consume the spiral. It is thought that whenever evil starts to consume the spiral, the Songs' spirits enter those that the universe had destined to have the job of Protectors of the Spiral, and that with each generation of Songs the genders of the Songs switch. Only when the Third Songs appear shall we know. _

Jacqueline shut the book and at once went to find her cousin and Ryan. She saw Ryan walking from the Mythology section. When Ryan found Jacqueline, she gasped and ran to her… well, she actually walked in a very fast pace, but that didn't quite matter. "I found something," Ryan told Jacqueline in delight. "And I'll take the fact that you're carrying a book as a 'you found something important as well'?"

"You would be right Ryan," Jacqueline confirmed. "Where's Alura?"

"I think the art section. C'mon! We have to find her!" Jacqueline nodded and followed the now hyperactive life wizard. It took mere minutes for the two to find Alura and her red hair in the art section. Jacqueline was able to get close enough to Alura to where she would whisper-shout, "Alura!" Alura turned to Ryan and Jacqueline and sighed.

"So you two found stuff?" she asked. The two girls nodded and Alura sighed again.

"I didn't find anything, but I now have a date with Boris tomorrow," Alura told them.

"Tallstaff?" Ryan asked. Alura nodded and smiled.

"That's cool, but we need to tell you what we found right now. And I promise I won't scare Boris off," Jacqueline told her cousin.

"Shoot away."

"Okay, so I was looking through a mythology book and I came across a chapter about the creation of the schools of magic. Guess what I found? The names of the first wizards of each school. All of their surnames were the name of their school plus song. All seven were girls with weird powers like us. They gave the schools their colors," Ryan told Alura and Jacqueline all in one breath.

"In this history book I found seven boys with bizarre abilities like ours with the surname suffix Song. They were called the Second Songs at the time and had somehow become forgotten. The book also suggested that the gender of the Songs is a cycle," Jacqueline reported. "I also have a theory. About those two voices and the significance of the symbols flying into our chests other than the fact that they were symbols of our schools of magic. I think the two voices were two of the original Songs. And the symbols, I think those were the spirits of the past songs of that school of magic. But that's just a theory. I don't know if it's for certain." Alura looked at the both of them and let out a sigh for the third time within ten minutes.

"There's only one thing left to do now," Alura told them. The three looked at each other and said the one thought everyone was sharing at the same time.

"Tell the others."


End file.
